


没有猫病 20 车部分

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki





	没有猫病 20 车部分

“不想要？”  
第三次把小猫妖从被子里拽出来亲脖子，见谢怜还在哼哼唧唧扑腾，花城好笑地停下动作，支起上身，挑眉望着身下气喘吁吁满脸通红的人，看了几秒，忍不住嗤地笑起来，重新压住他，黏糊糊地接吻。  
谢怜乖极了，嘴巴又张大一些，在舌头搅出的丰沛水声中紧闭着眼，羞得足弓紧绷，被拉开腿揉搓股间时，哼叫声陡然拔高，眼泪不可控地流出来。  
自从心事说开口，花城虽然总爱折腾得他早上起不来，但从白日宣淫，谢怜在换气的空隙里眯缝开眼睛，看见对方给阳光浸成蜂蜜色的瞳孔和淌了满床的炙热爱意，那点本就有些畏缩的羞耻心瞬间散个干净。他搂住狐狸脖子，尾巴紧紧缠住他的尾巴，抿着嘴摇了摇头。  
“三郎想的话就……哎！”  
花城又舔了一下谢怜耳蜗，贴在他耳边低声叹了口气：“我问的是哥哥想不想要，虽然三郎很高兴哥哥事事都想着我，”他说着，像是奖励又像是惩罚地咬咬谢怜嘴唇，继续道：“哥哥不必这样事事都想着我的，对自己好最重要。”  
谢怜隐约觉得这话有些熟悉，但仔细去想又觉得自己肯定说不出这种话，便点点头，乖乖抱住大腿，小声嗯了一下。

 

亲吻和抚摸都太过熟悉，这两具身体仿佛生来就格外契合，每次插入或者拔出，花城都被那咬得严丝合缝的甬道弄得头皮发麻。谢怜一双腿紧紧盘在他腰间，只有实在受不住了，才稍微放松一些，讨好似的用脚趾拽花城的衣服。  
睡衣只解了扣子，但是丝绸给汗水浸透，就藏不住下面的青紫，从花城的角度看，心上人满是自己施予痕迹的躯体蒙了层雾，暧昧至极又情色至极。  
抽插带出的声响越来越大，穴口周围给操出白沫，沿着臀缝流到床单上，谢怜感觉到后腰湿了一片，羞得耳边嗡地一声，随即体内的电流骤然加剧，他几乎要被撞散了架，连呻吟和喘气都破碎不堪，眼前一阵阵发白，紧闭着眼，在临近高潮时被掐着下巴狠狠吻住。  
花城几乎是要吞掉他的舌头，逼他咽下自己越发不堪的叫床，谢怜身体痉挛，连舌头都僵直发抖，被兜着腿抱起来，肠道更深的地方也遭了蹂躏，昏聩间一会儿觉得肚子要被顶破了，一会儿又像它更深、更用力一点。穴口和浅处极度敏感，挨不住过分的扩张和摩擦，谢怜快要疯了，哆哆嗦嗦探手到身后，摸了把撑得一点褶皱都没有的穴口，给花城捏住手指强行往穴里探，又痛又爽，从那人口中勉强挣脱出唇舌间一丝缝隙，求饶和呻吟便再也收不住，决堤一样冲垮蛛丝下的意识。  
他哭叫挣扎，直到再也没了力气，软绵绵地被花城抱着换了几次姿势都记不清，连续射精的快感鞭笞得整个人都陷入恍惚，甚至开始潮吹，清液随着抽插噗呲噗呲喷出来，弄得床上更加狼藉。花城抵住他敏感点极用力地顶撞，谢怜哀哀叫着往前爬，没逃出半步就被掐着腰拖回去，随之而来的是更加猛烈的撞击，他干呕不止，哭饶中一口咬定花城捅穿了他，不然怎么会每一下都顶到喉咙。  
殊不知这含混言语是最强烈的精神催情剂，花城抵撑在床上的手掌不知何时兽化，锋利的爪间小心翼翼扣着爱人的手指，谢怜迷糊中似乎意识到了什么，瞪大了眼，本来已经弱下去的叫声突然拔高，几乎算得上惨叫，眼泪留了满脸。  
后面强烈且恐惧的刺激让谢怜尾巴毛根根炸开，不受控制地打起了哭嗝，脸埋在枕头里，湿透的身体微微发抖。花城叼住他后颈，缓缓退到浅处，抬起右掌，厚实的爪垫牢牢按住谢怜腰部凹陷，粗长到恐怖，布满倒刺的阴茎缓慢却不容拒绝地插入，谢怜疯了似的尖叫挣扎，无奈在野兽爪子下，无论是高高翘起的臀部还是跪出淤青的膝盖都不能动弹半分，花城往前探了探，另一只爪子盖住谢怜指节青白的双手，舔舔他耳廓，声音温柔得不可思议。  
“哥哥，三郎喜欢你。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”谢怜呛咳不止，又在内脏过度积压的痛苦中不得不放轻呼吸，花城埋进他最深处后便不再动弹，打圈地轻轻磨蹭，啃咬那斑驳的后背，爪垫的在谢怜臀瓣上踩来踩去，两条尾巴伸过来缠住谢怜脚腕使他无法合拢腿，待谢怜能喘过气后，慢慢抽插起来。  
谢怜不知道自己昏过去又醒来多少次，肚皮不需要触摸也能感受得到鼓动，最后那凶恶的蕈头在体内膨胀成结时，他已经没了睁眼的力气，歪倒在花城臂弯，架在他肩膀上的脚腕动了动，圆润的脚趾紧绷又放松，奶猫似的叫了两声，任由狐妖在深到恐怖的地方射精。  
舔毛时还只有床边窄窄一条有阳光，这会儿已经满室金黄，花城替他把粘在脸上的头发捋到耳后，在温暖的阳光中轻轻亲吻昏睡中人红肿的嘴唇。  
他舍不得从谢怜体内退出来，似乎把这个人钉在身上越久，镜花水月散去的那日就越遥远。谢怜肚子涨得难受，含混地抱怨两声，摸摸搜搜抱住花城手臂，赖在他身上，睡梦中还咂咂嘴，念叨了声三郎。  
于是花城更加笃定，谢怜上辈子一定也是这样，对喜欢的人予取予求，连命都肯给。  
他搂着爱人在床边坐到天幕黑透，亲亲小猫耳尖红毛，心想，天下无不散之筵席，但我永远不会离开你。


End file.
